A typical circuit board includes a section of circuit board material (i.e., layers of conductive and non-conductive material sandwiched together) and a set of circuit board components (e.g., ICs, resistors, capacitors, connectors, etc.) mounted on one or more surfaces of the section of circuit board material. Some circuit boards include a module connector and a module that connects to the module connector. In some situations, the module is itself a circuit board, i.e., a section of circuit board material with circuit board components mounted thereon.
One conventional module connector includes a connecting portion that mounts to (e.g., solders to, press-fits and bolts to, etc.) a main circuit board. This connector further includes two connector levers that fasten to the connecting portion of the connector at respective hinges. Each connector lever includes a tab that aligns with a corresponding notch along a side of the module when the module connects with the module connector.
The conventional approach to installing a module within the module connector is commonly performed by a user. To install the module, the user typically (i) inserts a connecting edge of the module into the connector portion of the connector at an angle (e.g., at a 30 degree angle), and (ii) pivots the module to a lower angle (e.g., a 22.5 degree angle). The connector levers are spring loaded such that, when the module rotates downward, the connector levers deflect simultaneously past the sides of the module. As the module seats in the connector, the connector levers snap back locking the module in place. In particular, the connector levers close against the module such that the tabs of the connector levers insert into corresponding notches along the sides of the module.
At this point, the module is properly connected to the module connector, i.e., module contacts along the connecting edge of the module are now in electrical communication with corresponding connector contacts within the connecting portion of the connector. A module connector which is configured in a manner similar to the module connector described above, and which operates in a similar manner, is product number 74398-0002 manufactured by Molex, Inc. of Lisle, Ill.
Unfortunately, there are deficiencies to the above-described conventional approach to installing a module in a module connector. For example, the module can become disconnected from the module connector when exposed to certain types of shock or vibration. In particular, it is possible for the module to disconnect from the module connector during normal shipping. That is, the notched sides of the module escape the tabbed levers of the connector, and the module moves relative to the connector such that the module contacts no longer reliably connect with the connector contacts. Such disconnection can occur even if (i) the module connector and the module are installed on a main circuit board within an electronic device (e.g., a computer, a data communications device, etc.), and (ii) that electronic device passes a comprehensive shock and vibration test.
If disconnection occurs when the device ships from the device manufacturer to a customer, the customer may discover that the device does not work properly when installing the device at the customer""s site, e.g., the customer might see that the device does not even pass self-test when turning on the device. Such situations may lead to additional time and costs incurred identifying and rectifying the failure (e.g., returning the device to the manufacturer for a new one, a field service call, etc.). Additionally, in some situations, the result may be lost customer goodwill and/or a lost reputation for quality.
In contrast to the above-described conventional approach to installing a module within a module connector, the invention is directed to techniques which utilize a clip that facilitates retention of a module within a connector. The clip is configured to install onto the connector and to provide force against levers of the connector to retain the module within the connector, i.e., to prevent the module from disconnecting from the connector. The use of such a clip on a circuit board assembly of a device decreases the likelihood of a device failure thus enhancing device reliability and customer goodwill.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for connecting a module to a connector. The method includes the step of inserting the module into a connector base of the connector, and moving a first connector lever of the connector against the module and a second connector lever of the connector against the module. The method further includes the step of installing a clip onto the connector such that the clip provides a first force on the first connector lever and a second force on the second connector lever to hold the module to the connector. Accordingly, the presence of the clip prevents the connector levers from moving away from the module (e.g., separating from the module sides) and from allowing the module to escape from the connector.
The features of the invention, as described above, may be employed in systems, circuit board assemblies and methods, as well as other electronic components such as those of Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.